Episode 35
Labor for Love (恋には身をやつせ, Koi ni wa Mi wo Yatsuse) is the thirty-fifth episode in the ''Junjou Romantica'' anime series, and the eleventh episode of season three. This episode features the Junjou Romantica couple. Synopsis Akihiko is acting strange and Misaki is worried. He suspects something must have gone on between Akihiko and Ijuuin during their interview, but when he asks Akihiko he gets no answers. He decides to avoid Ijuuin for the time being, but at the pressuring of both Ijuuin and his boss, he and Todo visit him on Ijuuin's day off and, after Todo leaves, Ijuuin confesses to Misaki. Misaki does not get the chance to form a proper response before Akihiko shows up and pulls him away. Plot Usagi has been showing his possessive side by sticking closely to Misaki as long the situation makes it possible and meeting his deadlines, which surprises Misaki and Aikawa. Aikawa worries something is wrong with Usagi and rings Misaki, which Misaki thinks how he is not the only one thinking that Usagi is acting not like himself. Misaki decides to avoid Ijuin because he suspects something happen between him and Usagi. Misaki thanks Todo for helping him on literature, and he passes with nags from Hiroki. Ijuin invites Misaki and Todo over to his house during his off day, when Misaki thinks of using an excuse that Marukawa will think its inappropriate and not allow it, Ijuin has already asked for permission. Back home, Usagi looks grim and Misaki feels bad for not telling him he will be visiting Ijuin the next day and could not find the courage and timing to tell him. Usagi receives a phone call and he glances at Misaki seemingly coldly. The next day, over at Ijuin's he shows Misaki and Todo unpublished sketches, manuscripts and other work. Todo is excited, while Misaki is half excited and feeling guilty of keeping it from Usagi. When Todo leaves, Ijuin confesses to Misaki. He revealed that he has told how he felt about Misaki to Usagi, which reveals why Usagi was acting clingy. As Ijuin continues that he also knows that Misaki is in a relationship with Usagi, Misaki tries to make out a reply. But before Misaki can answer him, Usagi appears and drags Misaki home. In his car, Usagi tells Misaki all the reason why he was there and why he was jealous. This makes Misaki realise his actions reflects on Usagi actions as well. Back home, Misaki approaches Usagi at the balcony smoking, where he tells Misaki how he needs to proactively crush all love interest towards him, and he rejects the idea. Misaki flashbacks to a past scenario and attempts saying "I love you" (shyly) to Usagi. It was an extremely soft confession, but it seems that Usagi heard it as he holds Misaki's hand. Both had an honest, deep thoughtful conversation. (the feels) Misaki also comments on how Usagi should act as however he likes as himself as well. In bed, when Usagi smiles about Misaki's comment on how he picks on him, Misaki thinks about how much he loves seeing his smiles. The next morning, while talking about what Misaki wants on his upcoming 22nd birthday, Isaka and Aikawa drops by with news on a book award. Aikawa tells Usagi with him meeting all his deadlines, he can even stay abroad for a week when he goes to collect the award, which he replies he will be missing his deadlines now. When asked why, Usagi reasons with "because Misaki says he likes me the way I am". Character appearance * Akihiko Usami * Misaki Takahashi * Shinosuke Todo * Eri Aikawa (also mentioned) * Kyo Ijuuin * Hiroki Kamijou (mentioned and chibi cameo) * Ryuuichiro Isaka Trivia * Sex scene occurred in the manga chapter which was not hinted in the episode. Image Gallery JR3-11-2.jpeg |KISSSSS JR3-11 what is that cant hear u hahahahah cutie.jpg|what is it u say? JR3-11 (5).jpg|usagi teases misaki Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 3